It all started three years ago
by dominatenebras
Summary: After Albus walked into the bathroom that one time every thing... changed. After Harry saw Albus through the door that one time every thing... changed. Worst summary ever, but THIS IS INCEST! YEP! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! THIS IS ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER/HARRY JAMES POTTER! Yeh, so I hope y'all like it! :D


So yeah. I am a disturbed human being. I have been writing this at school, and I just thought I'd put it on here to see if you like it.

WARNINGS: THIS IS AN INCEST STORY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

THE PAIRING IS HARRY JAMES POTTER/ ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER AND EVERYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE FRANCHISE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Albus Severus Potter had a secret.

He had tried to ignore it – the secret longing and desire he felt, but he could not.

All those nights, Albus dreamt of him touching him, him kissing him...him fucking him.

Oh god! Albus shivered at the thought, now half hard.

This had all started when Albus was thirteen years old, five years after his mum had left...

_Albus had walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed. Before he got to the sink however, he realised that the shower was turned on. Albus looked towards the shower, and he could make out the figure of his father through the steamed up glass. He was about to leave the room and come back later when his father...moaned?_

_Albus turned around and he saw, through the glass, his father, jerking his long, rock hard cock off with his right hand._

_His father moaned again, and began to increase the pace his hand was moving. _

_Albus grew hard at the sight. _

_He had known for some time that he was gay, but he hadn't really had any sexual experiences, save a hand job he received from Scorpius Malfoy as a dare one time. Albus had also jerked himself off a few times. One of those times was but a few nights before this incident..._

_But, as he watched his father pleasure himself he craved, more than ever, to be brought to that sweet oblivion by his father's lips, hands, ANYTHING! _

_He needed to leave. _

_**Now.**_

_Albus was almost through the door when he heard it. A name, whispered breathlessly from his father's lips as he came._

"_Albus..."_

_Said boy's own breath hitched. _

"_SHIT! I'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" Albus screamed in his mind, but after a moment of his father not emerging, he knew that it was not the case. _

_He took the opportunity to finally exit the bathroom silently, before racing back to his own room and shutting the door behind him after he had entered. _

_If his father had not spotted him, why was he calling his..._

_Albus gasped._

_His father was calling Albus' name as he came! _

_His father had been thinking about him when he was pleasuring himself! _

_Albus' cock stiffened once again at the very thought of that. _

_He clambered onto his four poster bed, discarding his black pyjama bottoms along the way. _

_Albus lay down, head propped up against his pillow, before grasping his shaft in his sweaty palms. He moaned at the contact, before sliding his hand up and down his cock at a furious pace, muffling his moans and grunts with his other hand. _

_It was just as Albus heard the shower turn off that he cried out for the final time, his father's name on his lips, coming all over his emerald sheets. _

"_Oh God" Albus thought, "I just came to the thought of my father..."_

This became a regular occurrence for Albus.

Every night he would touch himself over the thought of his father in that shower, jacking off and calling Albus' name.

He knew it was wrong, but he just could not stop!

Albus convinced himself that his father, the infamous Harry Potter would never even think of him that way.

Little did he know that Harry had fantasised about his son since four days before the shower incident...

3 years ago...

_It had been a regular day at the Auror office for Harry. _

_He had finished all his paperwork for the week, so he got to leave early. _

_Harry was looking forward to a nice, quiet weekend at home with his son Albus. _

_You see, Ginny had left him when Albus was eight years old. She was adamant that the children should live with her and her new boyfriend: Dean Thomas, but Harry would have none of that. _

_They reached a compromise in the end. Lily and James were to live with Ginny, and Albus was to stay with Harry. Said man was happy with this arrangement as he was much closer to Albus than to his other children. _

_Not to say that he did not love his other kids, because he did, but just not as much as he loved Albus._

_Lily and James always bickered, whined and got babied by Ginny, whilst Albus stuck to his reading and if he ever had a problem with anything, he never went to Ginny for help, only Harry..._

_Harry left the ministry._

_He decided to floo to Diagon Alley to purchase 'Seventh Year Spells' from Flourish and Blotts as a surprise for Albus, who had wanted the book for a while now. _

_It was strange the relationship Harry had with Albus. They were more like best friends than father and son really..._

_After Harry had purchased the book, he apparated directly into the lounge of Potter Mansion. He crept up the stairs under a silencing charm – so Harry could completely surprise Albus – and ever so slightly, opened Albus' bedroom door. Harry crouched down and looked through the gap. _

_What he saw made his heart stop._

_There, sprawled out on his Slytherin style sofa, was Albus – pants and underwear rolled down to his ankles. Albus' plush, pink lips were parted in an 'O' shape, his eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed. _

_That wasn't what Harry was focused on however. _

_Harry's concentration was set upon what was clutched in Albus' hand..._

_Albus' hands began to slide up and down his length agonisingly slowly. Albus moaned at the pleasure he was getting from the action and increased his pace, making him moan even more. _

_Harry's breath was coming out fast and he was thankful for that silencing spell he had cast on himself earlier. _

_Harry's trousers were growing extremely tight and his own length had grown painfully hard._

_He quickly unbuttoned his trousers and let his own hand slip inside his boxers, before grasping his rock hard cock. _

_Harry groaned loudly at the contact and increased his pace. _

_Both of them reached completion at the same moment. _

_Harry was completely breathless. _

_He took a moment to compose himself, before whispering a cleaning charm, buttoning up his trousers and rushing back down stairs. _

_Once back in the lounge, Harry flung himself onto the couch. _

"_Oh Merlin." Harry thought. _

_Soooo what did you think? It is a really rare pairing, but I like it so I thought I'd make a fic 'bout it! Hopefully you are actually enjoying this, but even if you're not I actually enjoy writing these fics so HA!_


End file.
